When a transaction occurs at a merchant location, paper receipts are provided to the consumer as a proof of purchase. Similarly, when a transaction occurs online, an electronic receipt is displayed or e-mailed to the consumer. Some of these receipts may be kept by the consumer, for example, for returning merchandise, while other receipts may be discarded or lost.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.